Perfect
by kagome1955
Summary: YAOI and if you want tell me what you think


No one ever understood me, nor did they try to, all my life I have been an outcast for what I am, a filthy half-breed as they say. Only two people have ever truly loved me one was my mother, but she died of an illness when I was ten, and my half-brother Sesshomaru, whom to some people seems to have an ice heart but they have no idea.

_**Made a wrong turn Once or twice Dug my way out Blood and fire Bad decisions That's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way it's all good" It didn't slow me down**_  
><em><strong>Mistaken Always second guessing Underestimated Look, I'm still around...<strong>_

People at school hate me and want me gone so day in and day out I am ruthlessly teased and beat. I cannot wait for the bell to ring so I can hurry down the hallway and to an awaiting Sesshomaru out into the parking lot. But as fate would have it I am slammed into the lockers. Pain makes its way through my right shoulder as I slide to the ground, my ears twitching profoundly. "Hello InuYasha" Naraku said. I look up to see him smirking ever so slightly to his left is Kiyuuki a beautiful fire demon, whom is notorious for getting around. "Leaving so soon?" He asks. I do not answer I just sit there and wait for them to give their piece and leave. Suddenly I am hulled up by the front of my uniform, coming face to face to Naraku. "It's not nice to not reply to a person's question" Kiyuuki said "Honestly didn't your mother ever teach you anything?" My blood started to boil at the mentioning of my mother. "Hmm apparently not honestly I don't see what Sesshomaru sees in you" she says tsking. She has been after my brother for years trying to woo him into her bed, and every time he tells her no. because he has me.

**_Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than less than perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're perfect to me_**

"Let me go" I growl out as I look towards Kiyuuki "And the reason my brother always chooses me over you is because, he doesn't like a person whom is loose, also it is because he loves me" Anger flitted across her face "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT HE WOULD LOVE AN IM-PERRFECT MUTT SUCH AS YOU!" She shouted as she raised her and to strike, I closed my eyes and waited for the hit. But one never came.

_**You're so mean When you talk About yourself You are wrong Change the voices In your head Make them like you Instead So complicated Look how big you'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons See you do the same**_

I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru holding onto her wrist as her face was clearly written with pain. Relief flooded through me as I saw him. He growled in a dangerous way as he flung her into the wall furthest from us, before doing the same with a surprised Naraku. He looked to kill at the two people on the ground, before turning to me his face immediately softening and he brought a clawed hand to my face. "Are you okay?" He asked. I refused to meet his piercing eyes as what Kiyuuki had said echoed in my head, and a familiar sting crept into my eyes. It wasn't true I knew it wasn't, and yet it all seemed as if it were so. I finally looked into his eyes and as the tears spilled from my eyes a small whisper left my lips "Is it true?" His eyes widened a fraction more and confusion filled his features, before his usual cold features took over. His hand left my face and slid down to latch onto my wrist, before he turned and swiftly pulled me down the empty hall and out into the pouring rain. We only lived two blocks away and yet as we reached the castle like home we were soaked. Sesshomaru refused to let go of my wrist even as he dragged me into our room, leaving water puddles in our wake. I let out a small grunt when he threw me onto our bed bouncing a little on the soft, cloud like thing. He was on me in a second as he kissed me furiously, and once again grabbed my wrist, but this time both in one hand and slammed them down on the bed above our heads. He pulled away and panted slightly as did I and took his unused hand and began to slide it up my shirt.

_**Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like your less than less than perfect Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're perfect to me The world stares while I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line and I try try try But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Strange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?**_

His breath hot against my neck as he slowly entered me, my arms tightly wrapped around his broad shoulders. When he was sheathed to the hilt he started to suck sensually on my neck, before he started a slow and gentle pace, as I moaned into his hair. His pace slowly picked up until he was ramming into me at a harsh pace, hitting my sweat spot over and over again. And soon I felt the familiar tightening in my lower regions, and as his name spilled from my lips I came. A few more thrusts and he too came deep within me my name shouted from his own lips, before he collapsed against me. And as we lay there catching our breath he leaned up and whispered in my ear "You are perfect" The words shocked me, before it turned into joy as he pulled back staring into my eyes I could see all the love he held for me, and I pulled him into a kiss that expressed all that we both felt. He pulled away and laid his head back onto my chest, and we slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep filled of each other, as we lay wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

_**Yeah, pretty pretty pretty, Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel Like you're less then, less than perfect Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me You're perfect You're perfect Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, perfect Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're perfect to me.**_


End file.
